


Not the Odd One Out

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi being reminded that he's not the odd one out, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, because i wrote it with that in mind, because theyre all there for each other, but its in the bg, could be seen as jyncassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Bodhi can't sleep and he's not sure what to do. He knows Jyn will sleep with Cassian, and Baze and Chirrut already share if they have nightmares, but where does that leave him?Luckily, Chirrut and Baze don't mind sharing. And neither does anyone else.





	

Bodhi couldn’t sleep and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Pacing his small room in the wing that had been assigned to the Rogue One crew, he fidgeted with a small rip in his shirt. Fear clawed at the edge of his mind every time he closed his eyes, jolting him awake, and he didn’t know what to do. He knew what Jyn did when the nightmares crept up on her and woke her screaming from visions of planets crumbling and fire licking at her skin; she went next door to Cassian’s room and curled up with him. As quiet as she was, he could still hear her punch in the key code night after night. In fact, Bodhi wasn’t sure why she and the captain didn’t just start out in the same bed; Jyn ended up there six nights out of seven as it was. But he didn’t blame her; it seemed like a good idea, to share with someone who cared.

He didn’t think he really had that option though, and that brought him back to not knowing what to do.

Bodhi had just started his thirty-fifth circuit around his room when the door burst open and he leapt a foot off the ground. The small rip in his shirt was now a big rip, his fingers having gone right through the material. He felt like he almost literally had to swallow his heart back down to where it was supposed to be, but any words of reproach he might have said died in his throat when he saw who had stormed in on him.

It was Baze, and a deeply exasperated looking Baze at that. He took one look at Bodhi before he sighed and picked him up like he was a sack of grain, slinging him over his shoulder. Too bewildered and confused to say anything, Bodhi allowed himself to be carried across the hall to the room that Chirrut and Baze shared.

Chirrut was sitting up on the bed, and when they came into the room he smiled broadly. Without a word Baze dropped Bodhi on the blanket next to him and then climbed on himself with a grumble. The bed was at least double the size of the regulation bunks, like the one Bodhi had in his own room, which left plenty of room for the three of them. Rather than leaving space between though, Chirrut pulled Bodhi close and Baze put his arm over them both.

Sandwiched between the two, Bodhi was comfortable but still confused.

“Um,” he started, “why…?”

“Because I felt your distress in the Force,” Chirrut cut in smoothly. “I thought this would ease it.”

It was a little worrisome to think that Chirrut had been able to sense Bodhi’s longing to be able to do as Jyn did and share a bed with someone when the nightmares were too much. Sometimes Bodhi thought that the monk could read minds and not whatever he said about feeling the Force. But Bodhi was happy all the same, being there with the two of them. It was easier to ignore the crack of grenades and the screams of the dying in his dreams with their arms around him. Chirrut’s calm permeated everything in the room and Baze was between them and the door like a guard.

Bodhi had almost dozed off when the door opened, and Baze rolled over without a noise to reach for the small blaster the Alliance armsmaster had given him. He made a ‘humph’ noise and lowered it so the barrel pointed at the floor when Jyn and Cassian poked their heads in though. Bodhi was more confused than ever upon seeing them, especially when Jyn climbed over Baze without a single glance at the blaster still in his hand to snuggle in next to Bodhi. Cassian followed, and Baze moved out of the way so that Cassian didn’t have to climb over him to get to Jyn.

“Um,” Bodhi started for the second time that night, “why…?”

“You left your door open," Cassian said, voice somewhat muffled by a yawn, “Jyn saw it when she got up and she was worried.”

“Oh.”

“So we came here to make sure things were fine.” Cassian yawned again, and Jyn settled more securely against him. “Which they are.”

Sighing, Baze flopped back down onto the bed, and threw his arm over them. Chirrut reached over Bodhi and clasped Baze by the forearm, connecting them in a sort of broad embrace around the three younger people. Cassian had his arm around Jyn’s waist, Jyn had one arm around Bodhi’s, and little hesitantly, Bodhi put an arm around Jyn. He half smiled when she gripped his shirt tighter even though she was already asleep.

Cassian joined Jyn shortly, his free arm cushioning his head and his outstretched hand occasionally tickling Bodhi when his fingers twitched. Baze was still again, but whether that was because he was asleep or because he was simply pretending to be Bodhi couldn’t tell. Regardless, he snuggled down into the arms of his friends with a quiet sigh of contentment as the sound of their breathing drowned out the voices of the nightmares.

Maybe it was because of the Force, but even in the dark and with his back to him, Bodhi knew Chirrut was smiling. He had almost nodded off once more when he felt the blind monk squeeze Baze’s arm and comment in a smug, clear whisper:

“And you thought the bed I made them give us was too big.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love platonic, literal sleeping together so much. And since my last fic was more of an angsty cuddle pile I wanted to write a fluffy one. Also, it just seemed like out of the 5 of them, Chirrut and Baze pair off and Jyna and Cassian pair off, so I wondered about if that ever occured to Bodhi that he didn't have a direct partner.
> 
> Anyway. It's fluffy, enjoy!


End file.
